Will You Be My Sky?
by AyaArale
Summary: On his first day of public school, Sasuke is caught by surprise by a pair of blue eyes. AU, High School, SasukeXNaruto, Shounen-Ai.
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke

**A/N:** I wrote this a looooooong time ago. And although I'm not into the Naruto fandom as much as I used to be, I still feel the need to post this at least. (even though chapter two is not even done hah.) I'm not sure if I will finish this whole story, but I'm willing to try. Just because I still like this story idea. I'm not expecting many hits or reviews with this one, but nor may I be able to come back with this story finished. Considering how I've currently fallen back in love with the Harry Potter fandom. With that aside, I hope you enjoy what may be the first and final chapter of this story and my only Naruto story now. R & R appreciated.

* * *

"**Will You Be My Sky?"  
_By: M. Aya_  
**

Honestly, if I could blame my troubles on anything. It would have to be that god damned blue sky. Wait not the sky, _his _god damned blue eyes. Those bright cerulean orbs that stared at me in awe sometimes, the pair of eyes that turned into a deep sapphire when angry and dull cobalt when melancholy. Those magnificently striking eyes that made me feel something_. For once._

Those big round baby blues, that have found a way to melt my once cold heart and make my emotions go on a wild non-stop roller coaster.

I could start by explaining just who this mystery boy is, but that would ruin the fun in telling the story. _Our _story to be more specific.

I will say it all started when my parents decided they wanted to move out of the state of lovely high class Manhattan, New York to sunshine and home of Mickey Mouse state of Winter Garden, Orlando Florida. Funny how the place we move into is anything _but_ wintry. Let alone ever snowy.

Anyways, my ever sophisticated parents felt they should move their billion-dollar establishment to Florida. What for? I have no idea. I could care less about what they do with all that money they earn. So they enrolled me into some normal public high school until they could find a private school worthy of our family name. To be honest it doesn't matter to me, as long as I get into all the AP classes I deserve and need for the future I want.

Which is to technically take over the family business before my snotty-as-hell and kissing-ass older brother does. Hn. My _brother._ Oh how I loathe him. My hate for him is like two million thousand burning suns. Except he's burning alive in _them_. Haha.

Ahem. As I was saying before I went completely off track, I ended up enrolling at a quaint small town High School in this area, Konoha Leaf High School. A school that would make you think it was in the middle of Hicksville, when as a matter of fact that it was just misunderstood. At the time I was registering, they were building a new school building just next door for my senior year. Well it's more like they were going to knock down the old building and just move into the new one.

It was this day that I ran into those bright azure eyes. Well in reality we bumped into each other and he yelled at me, with a lively string of colorful words I'd rather not repeat right now. It was that very day that I truly felt _something_ for the first time in all my 17 years of living. Irritation came first when he spoke the first lovely word and then fueled my pending anger with a symphony of more.

"Shit, watch where you're going bastard!" he swiftly said with a glare in his sapphire eyes. This at that very first glance made me heart stop, and fall to the pit of my stomach. Which trust me never happened. But it was the anger in those beautiful blues that compelled me to answer back with such animosity.

"Tch. Follow your own advice dumbass." After that being said I picked myself back up and walked towards the student services office to register completely ignoring the words of the blue eyed beauty. The process didn't take long since my last school had already transferred all my records to Konoha Leaf. But once I walked out of that office, I walked straight into the clutches of a fuming wildly spiked sun drenched hair with melted caramel for skin and deep azure eyed boy. In other words, even while he was pissed off, I still thought him beautiful. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Hm I guess the saying is true. When you see something or someone breathtaking, you really do stop breathing for a while. But those silly little thoughts were abruptly cut with that loud and annoying voice of his.

"What the fuck do you think you're staring at bastard?" At this point he had shattered the illusion he had put up for me and I immediately responded back without even thinking.

"Hn. Shut the fuck up… Deadlast." After I had said those very last words, I felt like kicking myself at this point, but I had pride to uphold so I put off the kicking for when I got home.

"What did you just call me?" he immediately asked _trying_ to glare at me with those eyes of his. And I do mean _trying_, because: A) He was shorter than me so he had to look up. B) His face had a feminine kind of roundness to it. And C) He looked like he was pouting over spilled milk. It was quite cute actually. Although I didn't admit that out loud, god save my masculinity. So in retrospect I repeated the last word.

"Deadlast. Deeeeeeeeadlaaaaaast. You seem to be in need of some hearing aids, so I shall say it again. Dead…Last."

At this point I could hear him growling in fury as he _tried_ to think up a comeback. And yes I do mean _tried_ because he never came up with one. Before I left he only shouted with a huff.

"Oh yea? Well…You're a bastard!" Hm. Some comeback huh? Well I walked away after that ignoring his threats of how he will beat me to a bloody pulp or whatever. I never truly expected to hear from him again after that meeting.

Oh lord… Fate can be quite fickle at times, and it loves to mess with my supposed perfect life. Well the very next day was my first day at the school and my last day of true freedom.

Why? You may ask? Well because it was that very moment I walked into AP Literature with Iruka Umino that my life was over. You could say that the very same pair of blues I'd encountered, were the same ones that confronted me yesterday morning.

"You again?!?!" He questioned with a silent snarl. Mr. Umino just sighed as if the blonde's off the wall temper was normal.

"Naruto, be nice to this young man. He hasn't done anything to offend you…" he said with a scolding look.

"Sorry Dad." This boy named Naruto said in reply while I stood in shock in processing the words, _'sorry' _and _'dad'_ mainly because they looked nothing alike, let alone _related_! After all Mr. Umino had deep cocoa brown hair and matching brown eyes whereas every bit of the boy named Naruto was too ethereal to even be normal. It was like comparing the mythical Greek gods to normal humans.

"Naruto how many times must I tell you not to call me that while we are in school?" He asked with a small huff of irritation.

"Sorry _._" he retorted back emphasizing his father's teacher name. The dark haired man sighed once more before turning to face me with an apologetic expression gracing his features.

"I am very sorry for my son's rudeness… I assume you are the new kid here?" he quipped with a cheery voice.

"Hn." Was all I responded.

"Um. I am assuming that is a yes and that you are…" He trailed off as he looked at his roster before finishing with a wide eyed shocked look on his tanned face. "Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"Yes, that would be me." I confirmed emotionlessly. Why emotionlessly? Because we Uchiha _never_ express any form of feeling and emotion, it's just some sort of unwritten rule among my family members. It originates from the time my family migrated from Japan to America. Well it goes further than that, but I don't care this is _America _not _Japan._

Anyways after I so bluntly responded I placed myself in the nearest desk and avoided the hustle and bustle of the classroom. Well I _tried _to anyway. Hm that word just keeps on showing up in my story doesn't it? Well when I mean _tried _it means blondie was keeping me from maintaining my composure. Which was usually never a problem until I met _him_.

Yes, _him_ the source of this newfound feeling. This feeling that makes me question;

'What the hell is wrong with me?'

Of course, this question won't be answered for a while. Hn. And I'm not telling when it will be answered. It's a secret, kukuku.

The bell soon rang after those torturous five minutes that the blonde with baby blues continued to irritate me. He quickly plopped himself in the desk next to me, only to _'glare'_ that pouty spilled milk look at me.

"Good morning students!" Mr Umino started with that cheery tone in his voice. Ugh. Cheeriness just makes me want to barf sometimes. "I trust you read last night's assigned story from the textbook. Because we will be discussing it today and if you did not read it, well it just means I will just have to assign homework…" He added on listening to groans and grumbles of the students around the classroom, and then he just chuckled.

"You are so gullible sometimes! I know that this story is very long so yes you still have to read it, but by tomorrow. Because we will be doing a fun project based off of it! So today for the rest of the period, I want you to get with your project partner and discuss what you have read so far in the story. Now that we have an even number in this classroom, I have assigned you your partner. And he/she will be your partner for whatever project we have to do for the rest of year! So get to know them well!" He exclaimed still with that cheery disposition. His eyes widened before continuing on to say something else.

"Oh and before I forget, everyone we a have a new student joining for the rest of the semester." Mr. Umino started as he motioned me to stand next to his desk. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, he has just moved from Manhattan, New York recently." Oh god, I wanted to kill myself right then and there. Why? Ugh, you will soon see.

"OH MY GAWD! HE IS LIKE SOOOOO HAWT! MR. UMINO I WANT TO BE HIS PARTNERRRR!!!" A big wave of girls shouted and exclaimed with excitement while I struggled to hide the fear on my face. Yeesh. _Girls_, ever since I was a young child the same thing happened. Everywhere I went it happened, and to be honest I hoped it wouldn't happen here. My nose crinkled as I imagined the mauling, the obsessive stalking, and—my thoughts were interrupted as the teacher's phone began to ring.

Suddenly I had more respect for the cheery Literature teacher as he loudly silenced all the evil bitches from hell. Which I'd rather not repeat, because it would ruin the effect it had on me.

"Sasuke the principal wants to see you. I'll write you a pass." The teacher told me as he hung up the phone and searched through his desk for some slips. Once he found one he quickly wrote on it and handed it to me. "Do you know your way to the office?" he asked.

Hah. At the time, I wished I'd said yes. But stupid me, well you get the point. I said no.

"No, I'm afraid I'm still finding my way around the school."

"Hm. Okay. Naruto I want you to show Mr. Uchiha the way to the principal's office." The brown haired man calmly told his luminous son. I mean luminous because everything about him seemed to glimmer. At this the boy pouted and muttered a verse of pretty words under his breath, while a large group of fangirls grumbled in disappointment. Ha stupid bitches. Did they really think I'd allow any of them to be near me? I don't think so. They'd probably lock me in some form of a closet and try to rape me. Or worse… Drool and squeal all over me. Yuck!

Anyways just as I was about to walk out the door, well not that there was one. Honestly, some of the classrooms didn't even have doors, especially in this hallway. But that is beside the point, Mr. Umino stopped me.

"Oh! Before you leave I should inform you that you and Naruto are now partners for every project in this classroom for the rest of the school year… Have fun you two!" The brown haired teacher told us as he dismissed us, ignoring his son's protests.

I walked out of the door-less classroom without the blonde idiot. Because he was too busy whining and complaining because we now have to put up with each other a lot more than we both had hoped. Whoop-de-fuckin'-doo. It's not the end of the world.

_Yet. _

Ten minutes later the brunette teacher kicked the blue eyed blonde out of his classroom for disrupting the peace and the fact that he had yet to show me the way to the administration office.

An awkward silence loomed over us as we briskly walked out of the pattern of circular hallways to the cafeteria/commons. FYI: Konoha Leaf's campus was in inside campus with portables around it and an uber distant freshmen campus.

As we were walking, the most unusual thing happened. The deep silence began to eat me alive. I suddenly had the urge to say _something_ to the seething blonde next to me. Something about him piqued my interest, though at the time I blamed it on the fact that it was a possibility he had forgotten where the office was. So I questioned him.

"Do you even know where the principal's office, _dobe_?" I added the small insult just for fun. It was possible he didn't even know what it meant considering he couldn't be Japanese at all.

Oh boy. Was I wrong, and fate or some other worldly figure hated my guts. Because right after I said that, he spoke to me---no he _shouted _at me in Japanese.

"_What the fuck did you just call me bastard?!" _Might I add that he shouted it quite fluently? I only answered back, my eyes glaring bullets through his sapphire ones. Of course, what fate didn't know was that I like a little challenge.

"_Again with this? You seriously need to get those ears of yours fixed. Dobe."_ I do recall mentioning that my family is purely Japanese, we still speak it and yes even write all forms of kanji. The family head believed that it was best to stay in touch with our culture and roots. So my aunts, uncles, and basically every member of the family migrate to Japan for the summer to visit other relatives. Including my stupid brother and myself. And even my disgusting thing of a cousin, Sai. Ugh you do not want to meet him; he has an obsession with penises and other types of phallic imagery. It is very strange and I have no clue how that _thing_ was even born into our family in the first place.

Anywho, back to the story. I repeated the insult once more with a smirk. Because Uchiha's _don't _smile or grin, it's just some other unwritten rule. I slightly chuckled at this point; who knew it was so much fun just to see him so riled up! After a good 5 minutes of our "small talk", we finally reached a big blue door near the gymnasium with a silver plaque with the words "Administration Office" in bold black letters. As intimidating as it looks, I didn't feel any sort of fear for it. To me it was just another principal's office with another principal wanting to meet an heir to the Uchiha Corporation. I snapped back to reality and opened the door offering it to the furious blonde.

"Ladies first." I teased with another one of those smirks. At the gesture and the comment, he angrily huffed and walked into the office as if suppressing his anger and actions. I walked in after him and followed him through the little hallway after passing two secretaries to another door, this time it was a deep navy blue with a gold plaque on it with curvy letters forming "The Principal's Office". This door wasn't as intimidating as the one that led to it, so I took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in with the blonde tagging along behind me.

The principal's desk wasn't as elaborate as the one the principal at my last school had. It was a plain oak and had all the papers placed into designated piles and some in manila folders. In front of the desk was another gold plaque, with the letters "Principal Sarutobi" embossed across the whole thing.

The man who sat behind the very well organized desk was quite old; he had many wrinkles from the crows' feet to the sagging skin on his cheekbones. Though his eyes were still youthful and kind, once the obsidian eyes met the principal's the man slowly stood up with the help of his cane and extended his arm out to shake the pale boy's hand.

"Hello Sasuke, as you already know I am the principal of Konoha Leaf, Mr. Sarutobi." The old man said with small, yet warming grin as he shook the boy's hand. He slowly sat back down after his greeting.

"Nice to meet you ." I responded calmly, while the blonde next to me was abnormally silent.

"You two may sit down, I may need you later Naruto." Mr. Sarutobi told the blue eyed blonde next to me with a smile.

"Well Sasuke your school has just sent the rest of your transcripts, and I must say I am quite impressed. Were you planning on taking dual enrollment this year? Because I think it is a fitting idea since you are ahead with your credits." The old man spoke with a firmness in his voice.

"Back in St. Francis, I wasn't planning on it. Currently I am not sure because I do not know how long I will remain in this school." Let me explain, back in Manhattan my father placed me in a private high school called St. Francis. It was a school for only the wealthy and elite. If you did exceedingly well in middle school, you would have been considered for a scholarship there. But that's only if you did not have the wealth most of kids' families there do.

"Well I want you to think about it. Let me know next week. Are you finding your way around easily?" Sarutobi asked politely.

"Not really, although I am getting used to the campus already" I replied.

"Well then considering you and Naruto have similar schedules, he will guide you around the school. Won't you Mr. Uzumaki?" The old man kindly questioned the blonde, who in turn continued his act of silence and nodded.

"Then it's settled. You may both leave now." The principal said with a small smile on his wrinkly face. We stood up from the overstuffed leather chairs, walked to the navy door and muttered a 'thank you' as I opened it allowing the blonde to walk out first.

Once the door was closed the blonde let out a breath of air I had not realized he was holding. "Man, visiting that office always gets me soworked up!" He stated as rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why?" I asked as we left the administration office. "Do you get in trouble often?" I questioned with another one of my trademark smirks.

His face contorted into a sad expression as he replied. "No. Not anymore," I had not realized how close my face was to his at the time, nor the fact that we stopped walking. The only thing I actually noticed was how much a dull grey-blue his eyes became when he answered my silly question. And soon the feeling was contagious as my lips formed a thin line.

The boy looked up and realized his lips were centimeter from mine and he quickly backed away and turned around to hide the blush forming on his face.

"I-I think we'd b-better get back to class… Or else I-Iruka will go mother-hen mode if we never come back." He managed to sputter out as he turned around to grin sloppily at me. I smirked at the normally boisterous boy and walked ahead of him only to rile him up.

"You're too slow… Dobe," I bluntly said as I walked further into the circular hallways, with him shouting behind me.

"Oi, Teme! Just you wait! I will beat you no matter what! And you will bow down at my awesomeness, begging for my attention!"

"Usuratonkachi, shut up there are people trying to learn." I stated firmly as I felt a vein throb on my temple.

"Fine. I will shut up, only if you race me to the classroom!" He exclaimed as he started to run past me. I leeringly grinned and ran quicker to catch up to him. A little competition couldn't hurt right?

We both began to run faster as we neared the door less classroom, so far our meaningless little race was tied but I could not allow that to happen. So I picked up the pace and raced passed the loud-mouthed blonde directly into Mr. Umino's classroom. The blue eyed boy raced in a few seconds after me and soon the both of us were lying on the floor panting while Mr. Umino scolded us with a condescending frown.

The blonde gave a tired grin at the teacher as he gasped for air. "Looks like ya beat me, huh teme?" He wheezed out as he began to stand up. "Hmph. That doesn't mean I won't beat ya next time." He spoke with a mischievous beam on his face as he held his hand out to me to help me stand up.

"Hn. In your dreams dobe." I said with a smirk as I had begun to breathe deep breaths to calm my heart rate. I knew that in two seconds he would react to my statement and annoy me with me more threats. But it was worth it.

_Or so I thought. _

The chocolate colored hair teacher sighed and his eyebrow twitched in aggravation. But before he could say anything, the bell rang and a horde of students scrambled out of the classroom. We both grabbed our things hurriedly and tried to sneak away, but the scarred teacher interrupted our escape.

"You two. Stay." He ordered with a large frightening aura surrounding him. I gulped and yelled mentally while trying to maintain my self-control, while the blonde next to me began to sweat bullets.

Yes, Mr. Umino is very intimidating when angered. So right then and there I made a mental note to myself, to never get on 's bad side and stay on his good graces.

"Please sit, I promise I'll write you both up a pass for your next period." The brunette stated firmly while trying to stay calm. Without a second thought, I took the nearest desk and the blue eyed boy did the same.

"To be frankly honest, I was reconsidering changing your project partners." At this Naruto grinned. "But after seeing that atrocious behavior, I am definitely not changing your project partners. I hope you're happy together! Now leave." The brunette said with a firm frown on his usually kind features. At this the blonde's grin fell as a look of anger overcame his face as he snatched the pass out of his father figure's hand and stomped out of the room. The brown haired teacher only sighed softly before reprimanding after the blonde's retreating figure.

"And please behave Naruto! Or else there will be no ramen for you at home!" This in turn caused the enraged teen to flinch in fear, thus amusing me even more of the situation.

It seems my time in this school won't be as bad as I thought it would. For once in my life I am actually enjoying myself.

All thanks to the blonde angel by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**A/N 2:** As I have stated previously, depending how I feel towards this story and the support of other people may determine whether I will finish and post the second chapter.

Ideas are appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto

Hey there! I know its been a long time, but I finally have chapter 2 finished! Okay so the reason it took so long is because I have had a lot going on for me. My college classes are really time consuming (and demanding) with tons of projects due and assignments in between. Though I must confess, for a while I did lose my passion for this fandom and this story in particular so I wasn't sure whether I'd actually be able to complete it or not! Well not to worry, as soon as my finals week is over (which should be tomorrow) I will have chapter three in progress. Now about this chapter, I started it a couple of months after chapter one so you can imagine how the amount time it has been since I was writing it. That time I only wrote 2 1/2 pages and it was until this past weekend that I finished it. What caused me to finish this chapter and spark my inspiration for this story was the rainy weather down here. It was so horrible that it took out my internet connection for 6 days, and in that time (between finshing garments for class) I wrote the rest of this chapter and fixed errors made it. I also have fixed the errors in chapter one and intend to post it up as soon as possible.

So I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter two! (Written in Naruto's point of view this time)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own him. Sasuke would kill me.

* * *

"**Will You Be My Sky?"**

**Chapter 2: Naruto**

Our story huh? I didn't really think there was an "our" for this type of tale. Considering it is technically about me. And a bit of Sasuke who was just trying to fit in at Konoha Leaf High. I must admit I felt sorry for the bastard; he had such a hard time.

Not even the girls liked him. In fact the whole school ostracized his bastardly Sasuke-ness. Poor kid followed me around like sick puppy with no one to turn to. Believe it!

What? Don't think I'm telling the truth? Oh fine, I'll tell you what happened after Iruka nearly deprived me of my precious ramen! (sob)

Okay fine, so I lied about everyone hating him; it was the other way around (for Christ's sake! All the girls were crazy about him!).

So I led Sasuke around, to class and to lunch. Where he met the gang, or should I say the group of people I associate myself with.

First one to name would have to be Gaara, because he was my first real friend when I first came to the U.S. You see, most of my life I lived in Japan at the orphanage. Then luck came around and Iruka-sensei adopted me! I remember the day I met him, I was only 3 years old. A year after my parents left me.

To be candid, I really don't like talking about that part of my past. But I will finish my story about my dad and me. Iruka-sensei was best friends with my mom when they were in high school and college, so in a sense he was my godfather. Ever since my parents disappeared, Iruka used show up now and then to visit me at that hellhole of an orphanage.

I was about 8 when Iruka-sensei finally adopted me, just like he promised. The reason it took him so long to adopt me was because of the fact that he was studying abroad so he only came back to Japan a few times a year. When he finally adopted me was when he finished his education and he had enough money to afford me (he got his doctorate in the English language and literature). I was really happy that day, and I recall Iruka buying me my first bowl (or 2) of miso pork ramen.

For a while dad taught at my elementary school (he taught English), though I wasn't exactly happy. Mainly because the kids used to tease me about my vibrant blonde hair and my abnormal blue eyes, for a while it got to me.

Just because everyone else had icky black hair and icky black eyes, it got to the point where I wanted that normalcy.

Anyways back to the story, I can't believe I got off track like that! Heh silly me.

A few tips about Gaara, he's an insomniac, he likes dark make up for some reason, he's slightly possessive of me for unknown reasons, he doesn't like to socialize and he has bright red hair. He claims that his hair is 100% natural, but you never know. Strange, that someone like me is friends with him. To be honest I don't understand it either, but we just have this mutual acceptance between us; we are very similar after all. But those similarities will be explained much later.

Next is the smart ass Shikamaru, he is one enigma that I can't seem to solve. The guy falls asleep in every class, yet he makes a whopping 4.7 GPA (weighted). I just don't get it, it's like he just learns the lesson in his sleep! I'm not even sure if he actually does homework considering how lazy the guy is. Everything with him "troublesome this" and "troublesome that".

Then there's canine-like Kiba who is always hiding his little puppy Akamaru in his jacket during the school hours. And everyday he swears that little dog of his will grow to be the biggest dog in his home. Pfft, like that will ever happen. Akamaru was the runt of the litter and the only reason Kiba got to keep it was because he begged his mom not to put it to sleep. FYI, Kiba's mom is a vet so that should give you a little insight of what his home life is like. Because if you're thinking that it's like a jungle, well you are correct; because it pretty much is one. Animals running around here and there and the majority of the animals are dogs. As if you couldn't figure that one out.

Hm. Can you imagine the look on the bastard's face when Kiba took out Akamaru from his hoodie? It was priceless! He looked like he had just been hitlered! (1)

"What the hell is that thing?" The Uchiha heir questioned as he scrunched his face in disgust.

"Chill out ice princess, its only Kiba's runt, Akamaru." I said as I struggled to contain my laughter at the sight of his constipated face.

Kiba balled his hand into a fist as he and Akamaru growled at both Saucegay and me. "Akamaru isn't a thing, and he isn't a runt!" Meanwhile Gaara and Shika just sighed; after all dealing with Kiba's antics was almost a daily occurrence.

"Whoa down boy. If you're good I'll give you treat." I nonchalantly said to Kiba as I playfully mussed his dark brown hair as I gave a 'sit boy!' command which landed me a nice blow to the face a few seconds later.

"Geez. I was only messing with ya. You didn't have to clobber me with your insane paws." I retorted as I consolingly rubbed the side of my beautiful face. "You might've scarred my gorgeous face…" I mumbled as an afterthought. Seriously, I have enough scars on my face as it is, don't need any more.

"You're right. I didn't have to… But I wanted to, and it felt good." Dog breath said to me as he gave me hand to sit back down at the table. And with that his runt gave a cute 'arf!', only causing the lazy boy to sigh as he placed his head on the table. He apparently finished his lunch and already was nodding off to sleep.

As usual, the emo prick let out a monosyllabic phrase as he delicately ate his sandwich, with his delicately thin and long fingers holding the sandwich in a napkin, and nibbling on it with his delicate set of pricky lips. Honestly, the way he ate that thing seemed so… elegant and it was as if it was a frikken art. I am sure that if there were competitions on how to eat a sandwich like a total smug rich bastard, he would win. Ugh, just the sight of him sipping (and I mean _sipping_) his water made me sick. Seriously, what kind of guy _sips_ a bottle of water as if he were sipping a cup of English Tea with the Queen of England? It's just pure… fruity weirdness. Yes, fruity weirdness is the right description for this guy. It has got to be illegal for a guy to eat that way.

The way his lips slightly part open before each bite, and the way those same lips wrap around the article of food as he attacks it nimbly; without a mess in sight. It really made me wonder how he would use those same lips to-

My train of thought disassembled as my forehead was flicked gruffly by Kiba making me realize that this whole time I had been staring at the ice prince. Not to mention I had absent-mindedly stopped eating and still had a whole peanut butter and jelly sandwich to consume.

"Yo, Uzumaki! Snap out of it! Lunch is almost over." The canine-like fellow exclaimed as he, Shikamaru, and Gaara began to gather their things. I shook my head in a struggle to clear the vile thoughts that had come to mind previously; and I quickly shoveled my sandwich in my mouth, causing Sasuke to flinch in disgust.

"Tch. Has anyone ever taught you any manners? You are more barbaric than I imagined _dobe_." The Uchiha declared with his usual arrogant tone as he put his arms through the straps of his book bag. At hearing this, well it's pretty obvious that I got mad. After all, who wouldn't get mad at being called a barbarian! Not to mention at that moment, all my friends ran off to class, noticing my anger boil within me.

"Excuse me? Just because I don't eat like a prissy little ice princess, does not make me a barbarian! You have no ri-" Gah, just as always that asshole interrupts me.

"Are you done screeching? Because if I recall, we have a class to go to; and if there's one thing I dislike, its being tardy." He stated sharply as he stood up, turning his back to me before adding on. "Tardy or not, you should be careful when shoving food down your throat like that, you could choke."

Clearly that last statement left me in shock, I mean; since when did the bastard care whether I choked or not? I grabbed my bag in a daze and gulped my strawberry milk as I got out of the seat.

"Any day would be nice dobe." The dark haired teen said with an annoyed sigh as he began walking towards the entrance to the circular hallways.

"I do not appreciate being called that by you! And teme wait up! It wouldn't hurt to be a little patient y'know!" I shouted out to him as I jogged a bit to catch up to him. "Besides you don't even know where-" God, he just loves cutting off my sentences. Seriously it's like he gets a kick out of it.

"Like what you see?" Saucegay asked with that egotistical tone of his, ugh that sentence was dripping with his conceit; you could practically hear that smirk on his bastardly porcelain face.

"W-what are you talking about?" I answered, deciding on playing the 'dumb blonde' card because I knew he was referring to me staring at him during lunch.

"Dumbass quit playing dumb with me, I know you're blond but you're not that stupid. It was obvious that you were staring." He said bluntly, as if seeing right through me.

My mouth went dry, and I could not find the right words to say. Luckily I had noticed that we were approaching the classroom, who knew going to class could save my life?

"Um. W-Well what do you know, we should hurry because class is about to start!" I exclaimed before sprinting off to the classroom as my cheeks began to burn up. Meanwhile Sasuke sauntered in behind me, irritated that I had evaded his question.

My heart thumped wildly as I took my seat in the back and swiftly buried my face in my arms. What was wrong with me? What was I feeling? And why was it that only Sasuke could spark this uneasy anxious feeling within me?

Luckily the dark haired teen placed himself in the front of the classroom and not next to me.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt in my pocket as my cell phone began to vibrate. I hastily pulled out my phone and opened the text message, it was from Shikamaru. Who by the way sat on the other side of the room, so the only way of contact during class was through texting.

_What's wrong?_

It was evident he noticed my behavior when I came in, though as much as I wanted to tell him all the things that were going through my mind, I was nervous. Not because I was afraid of his opinion, but because I honestly had no idea how to explain it all.

_I don't know. _Were the simple three words I sent in reply to his inquiry; after all, it was the truth.

Just what were my real feelings for Sasuke? I thought I hated him; for his looks, his wealth, and everything that made him who he is.

Now was the time to re-think it all; why did I hate him? After several minutes of thought, I had found that I had no reason for this hatred. After all, I only just met him recently so I don't know him that well. At this point I had avoided Shika's reply to my text, too deep in this rumination.

I don't know him.

Thus the dawn of realization came upon me; I had no right to judge him. After all it was like I thought, I can't hate him if I don't even know what type of person he is, his favorite color, or what his hopes for the future are.

By the time the bell rang, I had found my answer; Sasuke Uchiha intrigued me. And at that moment, when I stood up to pick up my bag; I decided and vowed that I would become a true friend to him.

Well we could still be rivals, I mean it wouldn't have been fun if we just became all super buddy-buddy without any competition.

Just as Sasuke walked out of the classroom, I chased after him. "Sasuke, wait!" Of course being the jerk he is, he kept on walking. "God dammit you bastard, wait for me!" I yelled as I caught up, grabbing his wrist to slow him down.

"And just what do you want?" He snapped, apparently still annoyed with my evading of his question before.

With a pant I stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry." I stated with sincerity.

"Sorry for what?" The Uchiha questioned with interest as we stopped walking.

"I judged you and hated you without even knowing who you truly are. I had no right to judge you; after all I hate being judged by people who don't even know me." I stated as I let go of the other teen's wrist before adding on. "I want to be your friend."

At hearing my apology, the jerk began to chuckle. Can you believe it? Chuckle! As if it was the funniest thing ever! Though it was the first time I had ever heard him laugh, the sound of it was… nice. A deep sound rumbled from his throat while what resonated sounded oddly musical.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked as I felt a twinge of irritation until he finally stopped chuckling, leaving that lame smirk upon his lips.

"Nothing. It's just; I don't think I've had a good laugh in a long time." Sasuke replied as we both started to walk towards class again. "In fact, I too had misjudged you. You proved me wrong, when I noticed that you actually use your brain." He added on as I felt my eye twitch in anger towards his statement. "And for that, I…. too am sorry." He bluntly said as we neared the classroom.

Before I even stepped one foot in the classroom, he grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. "Wait. Was what you said before true? Do you really want to be my friend?" He asked with this strange positive tone that I had never thought he could have.

I ran my fingers through my blond locks as I turned around to face him. "Yes!" I replied exuberantly with one of my famous million dollar grins. "But don't think that we still can't have any competitions between us." I added as I playfully punched his arm.

"I would not have it any other way." The Uchiha answered as he removed his hand from my shoulder and placed it before me to shake. "Friends." Although this was what I wanted, I could not help but feel an ache in my heart; as if I wanted more than that. Abruptly I shook those thoughts away as I placed my hand within his to shake on our truce. But the thoughts came back as I felt an odd spark the moment my hand touched his.

I wasn't sure if he felt it as well; but even after we shook, his hand continued to hold mine as his dark eyes stared within mine in awe.

His touch felt familiar, as though we had held hands before; and despite the fact that I called him the 'ice prince', his touch was nevertheless warm. Like the missing piece to the puzzle of my soul had been completed. I became even more befuddled than before, I was not sure whether to retract my hand when my heart told me to hold on to that warmth.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke withdrew his hand, breaking the reverie that we both were caught in once he realized that we were nearly late for class; even though we were just outside the door. Sasuke walked in first, and I trailed behind finding seats in the back of classroom.

Sitting in the back was constantly a habit of mine, stems from my school days when I was still living in Japan. I was always frightened of standing out, so I would always sit in the back; even when I moved I continued the habit. Not to mention that this class was Human Anatomy & Physiology with Ms. Anko, and she loved to pick on people who stood out the most. So sitting in the back was preferred even more for me. But what surprised me was that even the bastard was sitting in the back! Just as I turned my head to ask him what was wrong I noticed his lips pursed into a sneer.

I kept wondering what caused his face to contort in such a manner that it suddenly clicked; Sasuke hated women. Did not matter what type or how old, he hated them. I quickly turned my head to face the board and felt a mischievous idea come to me.

One way or another, I would find out why Sasuke hated women and I would try to cure him of his phobia.

Even if it meant I had to invade his personal space… Well not _me_, but another _me_.

After school was over (because I don't think it's necessary to go over the last class of the day; which was American History with Kakashi Hatake, who just gets a kick out of hitting on my dad.), the teme and I walked to the student parking lot.

"So how would you describe your first day of school here?" I asked curiously as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Interesting; a day where I experienced the unordinary." Sasuke replied as he dug into his pocket for his car keys. "There were things that could never happen at my last high school."

Even though I had a feeling I knew what he really meant by that statement, I decided to play it off. "Like what?"

"Everything. I never knew that a public school could be this different from a private school." The dark haired teen said as he leaned against his car. "And then there's…" He began, but did not finish.

"And then there's what Sasuke?" I asked as I felt the hot sun begin to beat down on me. We had an inside campus, so we did not exactly feel the Florida PMS weather all day until school was out and we got outside. And boy, was it a scorcher!

"Nevermind. I should get going; my older brother might worry if I don't get home." The bastard said with a cold tone in his voice. At first I thought he was ticked that I was nosy, but I later learned that he just really despised his brother.

"Teme wait!" I exclaimed as he opened his door. Y'know I always seem to try to get him before doors (or vice versa). I guess we've always had a subconscious door/doorframe fetish thing. "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No. Probably doing homework. Why?" He answered casually while mussing his chocobo butt hair.

"Let's hang out." I flat out suggested. "I'll show you around the area, we get to know each other, and we'll even work on that partner work for my dad's class. So what'd ya say?" And of course little did he know that this was kind of part of my devious plan.

"Hn." After a couple of minutes he nodded his head in reply and got in his car. But of course before he could even leave I needed one last thing from him.

"Hey give me your cell phone." I curtly demanded with my hand outstretched.

"What for?" The Uchiha asked as he placed it in my hand. Once it was in my hands, I began to snicker evilly.

"You'll seeeee." I responded with an impish grin as I dialed in my number to add myself to his small list of contacts. Once I saved, I clicked it and began to call myself causing said teme to raise a girly thin eyebrow.

"There. Now you have my number, and I have yours!" I shouted with glee as I handed his phone back to him. "Now don't hesitate to call!"

"Thanks." He quickly answered as he closed his door, turned on the engine and drove off.

'_Now it's time to start planning the plan!_' I thought as I pulled out my phone to check that text Shika sent me earlier.

_Whatever it is, don't be afraid to feel what you feel. _Was all that he said, I did not quite understand what he meant by it; but somehow I felt like he knew something beyond what I hadn't found out yet.

Without answering it, I closed my phone and just walked over to my car. That statement burned into my mind; I concluded that phase 1 of the pre-planning stage could wait until I got home.

Eventually I would learn the meaning of that phrase and welcome the new feelings ignited by that bastard, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Please R & R! :D

(1): If you've seen that South Park episode where they go to Aspen, then you'll know what I mean. for those who don't...watch South Park. lmao.


	3. Author's Note: Chap 3 Coming Soon!

**Author's Note!**

Hello everyone!

I'm here to apologize for the lateness for the 3rd chapter, but I want to let you know that I am currently working on it. Usually between classes, fashion club, magazine meetings, and homework [and sometimes fashion shows] I have no time whatsoever. So even though I have a paper due tomorrow, I'm working on Chapter 3.

And just a heads up this story is going to alternate between Sasuke's and Naruto's points of views. So this chapter is in Sasuke's POV.

So keep a look out for an update! It will be soon [hopefully]!

Thank you for your support! R&R please!

-Aya


	4. Chapter 3: A Day In the Life

**Author's note: **Okayyyy. I knowww it took me almost another two years to churn out another chapter. I'm sorry! T_T But honestly I did have majority of it done to begin with, I just got busier and busier and never had the time to even finish it let alone start chapter 4. I hope you all will accept this long awaited chapter as a token of my apology. To describe my life since my last update in a nutshell... I got a job and worked. A LOT. Then I quit said job and got another one and made clothes while I was at it. Now my current job keeps me even busier and not to mention I have plans to enter the school fashion show this year will also contribute to my already busy schedule. Oh and all at the same time I'm also looking at internships already. Whoo hoo. All for the sake of becoming an upstanding contributing citizen of society. Well enough of my drivel. ON TO THE STORYYYY.

* * *

"**Will You Be My Sky?"  
Chapter 3: A Day In The Life**

The moment I drove away from the school, I began to feel as if something interesting was going to happen…. Soon. Like someone had evil plans for me in the near future. But of course I believed it to be impossible; after all I had just moved to this area and barely knew anyone (beside Naruto's weird friends).

Once I arrived home, I quickly shook the premonition away. I had more important things to do; like finish my homework and throw darts at my custom made Itachi target dartboard (available only in Indonesia, don't ask me why).

"I'm home. Itachi, are you here?" When no one answered, I realized that its times like these that make me realize how boring my life is. After all there's no one home (as usual). Even though I was told this morning that Itachi would be here already, I'm glad I don't have to see his annoying face now. With a sigh I threw my book bag into a chair and dug out a notebook to begin the assignment for Anatomy. To be honest, I don't like this class; it is not only extremely boring, but the teacher is a woman. Two things I dislike; being bored and women. But what can I do? I just have to deal with it, do my work, and get a good grade so I do not have any problems with my father.

Within 20 minutes, I finished the book assignment and felt even more bored. Great, at this rate I'm going to start sounding like Naruto's sleepy friend; what was his name? Waka? Or was it Chiga? Whatever, who cares.

Well the only remedy I had was to complete the rest of my homework.

3 hours later, everything was finished and I had nothing left to do, not even throwing darts at my dumb older brother's face seemed appealing anymore. And let me tell you, that says a lot.

Seriously, there's nothing I relish more than throwing darts at that dart board.

"I wonder what Naruto is doing…" I muttered as I stared at the ceiling from the comfort of my couch, imagining the type of pictures that formed from the ridges and lines.

Seconds later, I sat up quickly and shook my head. '_Why did I think..err say that?_' I thought as stood up from the reassuring warmth.

"Okay Sasuke, calm down. You're just bored and anything can come to mind during boredom. Hm. Next thing you know you'll actually consider calling the guy haha." I laughed to myself at my stupid joke. '_Of course that's not going to happen. Ever._' I thought as I marched up the stairs to my bedroom.

'_I'll just waste time online._' Thus I opened my laptop and clicked the browser… Now what?

Then the idea occurred to me that I had no idea what to do online.

"Oh. Crap. I forgot to e-mail Neji!" I exclaimed as I opened up my inbox, Neji was kind of the closest friend I had back in New York. I don't know if we could call each other best friends or not since we were just associated by our families.

_Neji, _

_I apologize for my lack of communication with you recently; things have been quite eventful since transferring down here. I have yet to find a private school that is the equivalent of St. Francis, so for now I am attending a public school. It is not as horrendous as we had both imagined, it is just not academically on par with our school back home. I hope all is well with you and your family in the city. Keep in touch. _

_-Sasuke_

After finishing the message, I clicked the 'send' button; with a sigh, closed the laptop, and collapsed on the bed.

A couple of minutes passed and I stuffed my hand in my pocket to pull out my cell phone; to see that it was only 6:10 pm.

"What that fuck." I blatantly said as if cursing a surreal being that was causing time to go by excruciatingly slowly. Seriously, does time want to be number one on my shit list? Because that would most certainly replace Itachi on that list; or share a spot with him.

I could not take it any longer, I needed something to do. So I did the thing I did not want to do in the first place; I called Naruto. Or I had tried to the first couple of times; I began to feel nervous every time I was on the verge of dialing his number. The palms of my hands got all sweaty and I felt as if my heart would pound out of my chest. Why was I making such a big deal out of this? It was just a phone call! So I took a deep breath and dialed his number.

Minutes later and ring tones later…

"Helloooo you have reached the cell phone of Naruto Uzumaki. How may I help you?" His sickeningly hyper voice spoke.

"Um. Hey." I said anxiously in response to his cheery greeting which in turn caused the beating in my chest to quicken (if that were even possible).

"Oh Sasuke! I'm sooo glad you called; actually, I was thinking of calling you right now as well, funny huh? You read my mind you little icy psychic you!" He quipped quickly and loudly as I moved the phone away from my ear to lower the volume. Damn, he even speaks loud on the phone.

'_Icy psychic? What the fuck does that mean?_' I thought as he continued prattling on about how I read his mind and how awesome that was or how I should stay out of it.

I cleared my throat which triggered his silence. "So… What's up?" I uneasily asked as I sat up and crossed my legs Indian-style on my bed.

In retort to my question, he began to laugh; though it wasn't obnoxious like I thought it would be, but joyful and pleasing. At that moment I knew he knew that I was nervous, after all I rarely made phone calls in the first place. "Uh… What's so funny?" I inquired curiously.

"Ha, nothing. Well… Its just that… Um. Y-you sounded so… Un-bastard-like just now, haha." He sputtered out a tad sheepishly.

"Sorry…" I replied as I flicked a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"What are you sorry for? It was…kinda nice." Naruto stated simply with his soothingly warm voice.

For some reason everything about just exuded a type of sweet kind of warmth, from his bright blond hair to his lively personality. It was strange to be around, but a good kind of strange.

"Hn." I grunted as an awkward silence ensued.

"Great there ya go again with the monosyllabic sounds. Speak English man!" He exclaimed gruffly as though the silence had not occurred.

"Do you even know what monosyllabic means?" I asked arrogantly making sure he could hear my smirk over the phone. Ah yes, how much I relish in riling him up. It almost rivals my enjoyment in dart throwing. Okay not almost, I'd say it is slightly above. That says a lot doesn't it?

With an angry yell he snapped back a strand of insults and threats. "Of course I know what it means you prick! I'm not an idiot! Monosyllabic means one syllable or a brief reply! Which, you did just now!" Yadda Yadda. He kept on going of course; but I didn't mind, just hearing his voice was entertaining enough.

So I interrupted his rambling, just for the hell of it. "So what are you up to, besides nearly making me deaf?" I inquired.

"That is rude! You can't ju-" Once more I cut him off with the same question.

"What. Are. You. Up. To?" After hearing him grumble about bastards like me who cut off people's sentences he finally replied.

"Nothing really, just talking to you I guess."

"Finished your homework?" I asked as I grabbed my pillow and hugged it to my chest.

"What are you, my father?" He countered as if it wasn't my business.

"You haven't finished, have you?" I stated bluntly, and as if right on the nail he groaned before answering.

"…No."

"And why is that?" I asked as threw the pillow aside and laid back down.

"." He uttered in embarrassment.

I sighed as I sat up once more. "…At this rate you'll never get it finished. How typical of you, dobe."

Why was it that I felt like I had known Naruto all my life? It had only been two days and I already knew how he was. Just what exactly was he doing to me? The Sasuke Uchiha of 3 days ago would have never called anyone or take delight in just making someone mad. Or even want to be aware of someone's whereabouts and activity. Within the few days of knowing Naruto, he had turned the emotionless Sasuke's world upside down. Except now that emotionless side of me had begun to cease to exist; what is this that I am feeling?

"Teme! I can so get it done! The problem is…" The blond jibed before initiating a small silence.

"You need help?" I questioned, for some reason I knew that he was having trouble with oen of the assignments.

He grumbled. "Yes."

"With math?" I asked before hearing him grunt once more.

"Yes."

"Want me to help you?" I offered, after all I had nothing better to do really. Besides I'm still curious about why Naruto was staring at me during lunch today.

"Please." He replied with slight desperation in his voice.

"Send me your address and I'll be there shortly." I demanded as I stood and began to rummage through my closet to grab a plain black t-shirt.

"Alright then, see ya." He said before hanging up. Within a couple of minutes of receiving his address, I quickly looked up directions and was on my way immediately.

It was refreshing to be a different Sasuke Uchiha, yet it began to slightly unnerve me. As I drove, I began to think; _'what if being around Naruto will change me to the point that the mask I had gingerly built over the years cracks? Will I even be the cold hearted bastard I had grown to become anymore?'_.

Though once I had found the Umino/Uzumaki residence, I brushed those alarmingly ideas aside and pulled into the driveway.

After turning off the engine, I stepped out the car and walked towards the front door. Just as I was about to ring the doorbell, the inevitable happened.

My cell phone started to go off (the ringtone at the time was nothing special to be honest, just a normal ring); and lo and behold, I looked at the caller I.D. and it was the person I despise the most on the planet. If you guessed Charlie Sheen, well; you must be an idiot.

"What do you want Itachi?" I answered gruffly.

I could hear the proverbial sinister cackle in his smirk (which is not smirkier than mine thank you!) as he spoke. "Oh is that how a younger sibling supposed to treat their _favorite_ older brother?"

"Hardly my favorite. And you're the only brother I have… Unfortunately." I retorted maliciously. Seriously, this was not the time to be talking to my jerk-ass older brother. Especially since I was about to hang out with Naruto.

"Dear baby brother, that is quite cruel of you. If only you knew how highly I think of you." Itachi stated slyly, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Quit fooling around. Now what do you want?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Another reason I hate my brother is the way he beats around the bushes in conversations.

"Would you believe me if I said I was worried?" He questioned me with his usual frigid tone of voice.

"No." I snapped.

"Thought so. Just was curious of your whereabouts, since I am fairly surprised to not find you at home." He stated coolly, thus causing the vein in my temple to throb.

Oh how you piss me off so.

"I'm at someone's house." I replied briskly.

"Is this someone a friend? Or something more?" Itachi asked with an evilly nosy voice.

I huffed in irritation. "It is none of your business. Happy?"

"Yes. I just wanted to know. And also warning you to not come home for several of hours." He said as I fiddled with a couple of strands my hair.

"And why is that?" I asked as I began to pace a little on the walkway of the doorstep.

I suddenly regretted asking that question as soon as I heard his perverted evil chuckle. "Inviting a 'friend' over and having you here would just; kill the mood."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Gee, so glad you think of me." I spoke scornfully. "Well if that is all you wanted to tell me, then the purpose of this stupid conversation has been fulfilled. Bye." And before he could get another word in, I hung up.

Thus I walked back up to the front door and finally rang the doorbell. Which was answered quicker than you could say 'beef ramen' by a familiar hyperactive blond (and that says a lot).

He greeted me with that usual mischievous glint in his eyes and that grin that would make the Cheshire cat turn green with envy. "Welcome to le maison du Uzumaki!" he exclaimed in incorrect French, which I was too lazy to care about correcting. I would get to it later.

"So apparently I have just been kicked out from my own house." I began as I stepped inside as removed my shoes (as I am personally accustomed to).

"Oh? And just how did you manage that?" He asked curiously as he closed the door and fumbled with the lock.

"My brother decided to bring someone home." I stated plainly as I examined in the surroundings. From the outside, the house was a boring sight; cream walls, brown doors, and whatever. However the inside, was a different story. Someone had definitely done their color coordinating homework or something because everything seemed to blend quite well. It was an explosion of warm colors of deep burgundies to russet (and not obnoxious) oranges that exemplified the tight relationship of this small family. I suppose the term that could apply here would be that Naruto's home was very much "lived in"; whereas in comparison, my home always seemed to feel somewhat lifeless.

"I don't see that as a good reason to kick you out of your own house." Naruto said densely as he led the way to his room. I nearly smacked myself, _'he is much slower than I thought'_.

"If you knew my brother you would understand his reasoning." I simply responded, after deciding to not explain the context behind my previous words. Naruto seemed to be the naïve and thick-headed type, so it was best not to soil his somewhat innocent mind (I say somewhat because most teen boys are fairly filthy minded usually).

"If I knew your brother, I would imagine he would be a lot like you." The blond stated nonchalantly as he led me towards his room, passing several picture frames of that expressed his growth over the years.

Irritation flared up inside me at his statement but I was resolved to maintain my cool. "Oh really? What makes you say that?" I inquired with a raised brow.

"I'm not so sure, however I do think the fact you two are related and share the same upbringing would be an aspect that formed the type of people you've become." He answered thoughtfully which in turn surprised me. I never really figured he would be the kind of person who would say something that would actually make sense. But what he said in that moment made me think about my relationship with my brother and the reasons I dislike him, well not in that exact moment but his words stuck with me for a long time until I had the guts to truly analyze it all.

I had not realized that I had entered in such a pensive reverie until I felt someone poke my forehead. "Yo Sasuke you okay?" Naruto questioned me as he waved his tanned hand around in my face.

"Yea." I mumbled as I swiftly grabbed his hand to stop his annoying movements. "Just remembered something, that's all."

"And that would be….?" Naruto began before trailing off as if trying to get interesting information out of me.

"None of your business of course." I bluntly told him with one of my oh so amazing smirks, but the teasing smirk not the usual smirk.

"Bastard." He huffed as he tried punching me with his free hand, which I caught because I knew he was not even trying to hit me for real. Perfect timing, I was beginning to wonder when would the right time to get an answer out of the dumbass. Though as soon as he realized that I had him locked in my grasp he began to squirm. "Let go." He demanded as he struggled to move his wrists.

"No." I simply replied as I gripped his wrists tightly. "I'm curious about something Naruto." I continued as he began to step backwards in resistance.

"Curious about what bastard?" The blond exclaimed as continued to step backwards until he was against the doorway to his room (we really like doorways).

"Just a silly thought. But, why were you staring at me so attentively during lunch?" I finally questioned him as my dark eyes gazed down on him. He immediately stopped wriggling.

"…Is that all you wanted to know?" The blue eyed blond asked flatly. With a sigh, he looked down and then moved his head up so his azure eyes would meet mine. "You really are a sadistic bastard, do you know that?" At his statement I rolled my eyes and loosened my clutch a little.

"… I guess now I do." I uttered as I lowered my arms (with Naruto's in tow).

"Well if you really wanna know…" Naruto began, but then huffed in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Go on." I pressed the matter urgently.

"… I already told you! You eat like a fancy lady!" He exclaimed loudly. "Even the way you _delicately_ chew and nibble is proof that you eat like a princess! There! I said it!" The blond cried out nervously before turning his face away from mine.

"…." I stayed silent for a couple minutes, and in those minutes I felt like (metaphorically) I had been castrated and my masculinity was sent to the poorhouse to be consumed a la barbeque. Thus suddenly the oddest of mental images came to me in the form of me dressed in a dark blue ball gown that would rival Cinderella's with a little silver tiara that was encrusted with diamonds and onyx upon my dark tresses. Now the question that came to my mind was; _'why I did I even think up those small details?' _

I felt my eye twitch which was my cue to come back to reality and to stop thinking up ridiculous things. At the sounds of what I identified as the blond chuckling, I furrowed my brow and sighed.

Time to save my masculinity. "Just because I grew up learning proper manners and etiquette does not mean I eat like a princess. It just means I do not stuff my face excessively and eat with my hands like a barbarian. Like someone I know." I said as I glanced in the blond's direction as I implied that he was the barbarian. _'Serves you right for eating in such a primitive way, even Genghis Khan would be appalled to eat at the same table as you!'_ I thought as I leered impishly.

"Gee, I wonder who you're referring to." He responded sarcastically. "You already made your point earlier why reiterate the whole barbarian statement? I get it, I eat like a wild animal and your luscious lips sip water like British people drink tea in the afternoon." He said gruffly.

At this, his words piqued my interest. _'My luscious lips huh'_ So I decided to play a little game with him. "So I eat like a lady huh?" I remarked as I set my dark gaze upon his azure eyes.

"Yep. You totally do." He retorted.

"And I sip water like fancy British women at teatime?" I mentioned with a playful grin.

At this he just sighed and closed his eyes before replying. "Yes. Just like Kate Middleton."

"And…I have… luscious lips?" I commented curiously as I tightened my hold on his wrists (I had almost forgotten my hands were there).

"Yes. So lusciously pretty like Angelina Jol-" And before he could finish, his blue eyes snapped open in shock and his tanned face began to flush.

'_Aha, I finally caught you.' _I thought as I began to bring my face closer to his only to look intently into his bright cerulean eyes.

Now, I'm sure at this point you're wondering if I actually managed to help him finish his homework. The answer is: yes, because if he didn't, the purpose of my visit would have been meaningless. Now as much as I would love to continue on and finish talking about this scene, I'm going to be (as Naruto would call it) a sadistic bastard leave that for Naruto to tell. After all, I personally would rather know his viewpoint of this part of the story.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I tease and then nothing happens. Totally on purpose.  
I'm a terrible person I know, even I hate it when authors do this garbage yet I did it. Even though I do not even know when the next update will be.

oh such is my life! only comprised of designing clothes and folding bras and panties for money. -_-  
fyi: yes, the chapter title did come from a song by the Beatles... Good song.

R&R appreciated and may actually inspire to write more! you never knowww! ;D


End file.
